Aurora/Gallery
Images of Princess Aurora. Animation 640-Aurora.jpg 29772612.gif Pa large dis.jpg Aurora-WP.jpg|Aurora in front of her home Princess-Aurora-and-Prince-Philip-disney-couples-6486109-331-500.jpg|Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip 800px-Disney-Princess-Lineup-disney-princess-11846005-1280-800.jpg|Aurora and her princess friends Aurora-sleeping-beauty-11505491-267-561.gif|Aurora in her blue dress Disney-82.jpg Sleepingthrone.jpg|Aurora and her parents at her christening Briarrose.jpg|Aurora as Briar Rose how-disney-princess-works-15.jpg|Aurora with her forest friends SB01.jpg|Aurora walking on a log 14022.jpg|Aurora and Prince Philip playing with their forest friends 7.jpg|Aurora's bare feet. sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-2713.jpg 14dvd600.jpg|Aurora meets Prince Phillip sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-2801.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-2813.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-2883.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-2899.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-3624.jpg Aurora Everything Is So Wonderful.jpg|Everything is so Wonderful! Briarrosepresents.jpg|Aurora's presents sleepingbeauty_0571.jpg|Aurora and the Three Good Fairies sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-3660.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-3700.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-4683.jpg Princess-Aurora-sleeping-beauty-1003792 550 374.jpg|Aurora noticing Maleficent sleepingbeauty8.jpg|Aurora preparing to touch the spinning wheel sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-5004.jpg|Aurora's slumber begins sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-5170.jpg PrincessAuroraSleeps.jpg|Aurora sleeping. sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6254.jpg Sleepingkiss.jpg|Love's first kiss breaks the spell Awakening.jpg|Aurora awakens from her slumber Phillipandauroraincastle.png|Aurora and Philip after she awakens sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-7349.jpg sleepingbeauty_1059.jpg|Aurora reunites with her parents after 16 years auroraandphilipdancing.jpg|Aurora and Philip Dancing Sleeping-beauty-sleeping-beauty-4909493-720-480.jpg|Aurora and Prince Phillip dancing 2909650601 a711514d74.jpg|Aurora and Prince Phillip kissing Enchantedtales 028.jpg|Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip in Disney Princess:Enchanted Tales Princess-03.JPG|Aurora and the good faries Char 29194.jpg|Aurora in House of Mouse aurorainhernightgown.jpg 3UIxL7AvcWndB4xedGUx52l2Ynt.jpg Kttk4.png Kttk1.png Kttk10.png Kttk3.png disney-princess_56816_2.jpg Kttk2.png MermaidAuroraPhillip.jpg|Aurora's Cameo on The little mermaid AuroraSignature.jpg|Aurora's signature Kttk5.png Kttk6.png Kttk9.png KttkmagiccowsBAMFS.png Kttkmagiccowsareawesome.png Once Upon A Dream.png I Wonder.png 34f_472a3e1d1d.jpg Tumblr_ly8fmlNWMP1ro0mlfo1_400.jpg Clipsbp.gif|Clip art of Aurora and Phillip aurora lineup.png|Princess Aurora From Princess Lineup 1438_aurora_royaldebut_40_2189_detail.jpeg|Aurora's 2013 redesign briar rose.png|Briar Rose Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 8.18.17 PM.png march20th.png|Aurora in Disneystrology book Aurora_sleeping_beauty_once_upon_a_dream_footage.jpg|Aurora in footage DisneyPrincessHoroscopes.jpg Pct2021 copy-c455df5e15.jpg|Princess Aurora aurora.jpeg Aurora.jpg Aurora Official art blue.jpg|official art: blue dress auroraonmodel.png|official art corrected to bring on model aurora philip.png|official art color corrected (you can still see a little pink at the bottom of the dress) BA0C8D458BDA2C77CBFA60CB14A0921193825BBD.jpg Aurora-disney-princess-33526862-441-397.jpg|Aurora the Graceful Aurora Tiara.png Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps com-2449.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps com-2450.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps com-2451.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps com-2452.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps com-2453.jpg Aurora-and-Cinderella-Wallpaper-disney-princess-6461863-1024-768.jpg|Aurora with Cinderella Video games Station_Aurora_KH.png|Aurora's emblem, as seen in Sora's awakening Briar Rose.png|Aurora as Briar Rose in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Aurora KHBBS.png Terra Maleficent.jpg|Aurora with Terra and Maleficent in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep The Awakening of Princess Aurora-KH-.jpg|Prince Phillip kissed Aurora for break the curse from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Aurora_KH.png|Princess Aurora in Kingdom Hearts Princess_Aurora's_Memory_01_KHBBS.png Artwork17 KHBBS.jpg Artwork19 KHBBS.jpg Theme parks and other live appearances 1837255248 9d5151afec.jpg 2096584446 864801fa5c.jpg Princess Aurora.jpg 167955 10150090160969172 509214171 5930723 5930014 n.PNG|Aurora as Briar Rose in Disney On Ice 164356 501835854171 509214171 5911611 3413858 n.jpg|Aurora in her blue dress in Disney On Ice 13.jpg|Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip in Disney On Ice 41 - Aurora.jpg 55246400.jpg|Vanessa Hudgens as Princess Aurora with Zac Efron as Prince Philip in the Disney Dream Portrait Series Miscellaneous 6104918360 d4a48aba8b b.jpg|beautifully done sketch PrincessMagazineJ.png|Aurora in Glamour $(KGrHqQOKj!E6TMfUNRJBOqvTT!k5g~~60 12.jpg|Designer Aurora doll 20100817153220!Disney2004report.jpg 1262000440005.jpg poses aurora.jpg|Briar rose's model sheet Aurora's Plush.jpg|a bigger plush 515KDDXBMPL. SL500 AA300 .jpg 616gZzbrhbL. SL500 AA300 .jpg 61YR2-ngI4L. SL500 AA300 .jpg 61mbL2327UL. SL500 AA300 .jpg S-Disney-utgavan-19631.jpg HB42397.jpg Disney-monopoly.jpg Aurora Pin.jpg Minnie Mouse Aurora.PNG Merchandise hZyTDnRI3HR2B5s.jpg|Aurora McDonald's doll for the Masterpiece collector 11298 1 9a30a2.jpg|McDonald's Aurora toy with Spinning wheel 6070040580052.jpg|Disney Animator's Collectors Aurora Doll tumblr_lokhx8dIOh1qfwog5o1_500.jpg|Aurora figurine by Kaoru Mori paTKany1294249763.jpeg|Kaoru Mori's design of Princess Aurora get_urlpic.jpg ABC's Once Upon a Time 1000px-201auroraseeswraith.png|Sarah Bolger as Princess Aurora 1000px-201foundaurora.png|Aerial view of Aurora sleeping 201WhereIsEveryone.png|Aurora woken up by Prince Phillip 201AGirl.png|Aurora meeting Mulan 1000px-201auroraandphillip1.png|Aurora and Phillip after the Wraith attack 1000px-201aurorastanding.png|Aurora in her shawl 1000px-201whereisphillip.png|Aurora confronting Mulan at the campsite 201YoureWrong.png|Aurora and Mulan hearing the Wraith's shriek 201NoPhillip.png|Aurora begging Phillip not the scarifice himself 201HerPrince.png|Aurora weeping over Phillip's body 201Medallion7.png|Mulan giving Aurora a medallion ChivalrousEmma-marquee.jpg|Emma offering her jacket to Aurora 957f30e8094552a20bd180f37aa01eb7.jpg|Aurora with an injured Captain Hook 1000px-Nightmare-Netherworld-5-Child-of-the-Moon-2x07.jpg|Aurora's Nightmare Tumblr_meojb3RY6X1qa3x03o1_1280.jpg|Aurora as a Prisoner 1000px-Tumblr_megk4gFkAj1qkbzvgo4_1280.jpg|Aurora getting her stolen heart back Category:Character galleries